


Suddenly Last Summer

by jenajasper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Affectionate boys, Break Up, Castiel and Dean break up, College Friends, Dean Cooks, Dean and Castiel in love, Dean is homesick, Dean's morning run, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Five O'Clock World, Flirting, Friendship, Heartbreak, Innuendo, M/M, Male Friendship, Memories, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Dean/Castiel - Freeform, Post-Break Up, Road Trips, Seduction, Sexual Teasing, Teasing, The Impala (Supernatural), benny and dean - Freeform, benny takes care of dean, caring and support, established Dean/Castiel, gay male friends, naivete, physical attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenajasper/pseuds/jenajasper
Summary: This is what happened before Dean Smith met Sam Wesson
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Smith, Bobby Smith and Dean Smith, Castiel/Dean Smith, Castiel/Dean Smith (Supernatural), Chuck and Dean Smith





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to "Five O'Clock World"

Dean woke up to an unusual quiet. It was not normal. He got out of bed and looked around; the room was in pretty good shape. Dean hadn't unpacked the small bag he brought home from Cas' place. And there really wasn't too much more he would need to take with him since he would be returning to this same room next semester. So, he grabbed a t-shirt and shorts, did a quick wash up, and brushed his teeth. On his way out of the room, he took a slow look around. He felt a knot in his stomach as if the whole world would be different once he passed through that door. Running a hand through his hair, he huffed out a laugh at himself and stepped into the hallway. Although he believed that most everyone was gone, Dean couldn't be sure which rooms were empty. He walked down the hall making sure to check only those where the doors were open. It was way too early for these kinds of surprises. 

He stood at the top of the stairs, feet planted with his hands on his hips, as he surveyed the disaster that was the first floor. The house was in shambles. The graduates were gone; all the guests were gone, hopefully, and most of the housemates were gone. He believed the only ones left, at this point, were him and his friend and landlord Chuck. Also, in the house was Chuck's best friend Kevin. He had decided to spend the night since he knew he would never show up on time now that his roommate had gone home. The other members of their traveling circus were due at the house later in the morning. Even though there was a house cleaning service, Dean couldn't leave the place in this condition. He wasn't so much a clean freak as someone who had grown up an only child who was accustomed to doing chores and helping to keep house. Dean decided he would make a big breakfast with lots of strong coffee and then put the guys to work. They were leaving today on what would probably be there last summer road trip together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was a senior 

This would be a very busy year for him. He would have a heavy course load, at least for a senior but, he had plans. After he discovered how much business finance intrigued him, Dean decided to add on to his major and turn it into a BSBA. He had dreams of helping his dad build his business but, the world had become bigger to him and there would be recruiters from some powerful companies on campus this year and Dean decided he would be ready. 

Kevin was leaving after the holidays

He was once called a scatterbrain. Now he's called a genius. His brain is always on full throttle and once he's focused, there was no stopping him. At the same time, when he's not focused, it could be a lot of fun. He was scouted by some of the biggest tech schools in the country. But here, he found a program and a faculty that would let him fly. And because of that, he had earned a coveted intern position at a prestigious company and was leaving after Christmas and would continue his education elsewhere.  
He had his own room at the house but, he preferred to live on campus. He often found himself working on projects, at all hours, whenever an idea hit him. 

Eli would be transferring

For his junior year, he would be moving to Boston and transferring to the school that would guide him into the graduate school of his dreams. And it was a bonus that his girlfriend, Lenore, was studying in New York. Eli had actually known Chuck longer than anyone. His family lived only a few miles from campus and owned a pretty popular restaurant. And during his time as a busboy and waiter, Eli had become friendly with many of the students and eventually found himself at the gatherings at Chuck's place by the time he was a high school senior. He chose to live at home, most of the time. This meant his own apartment over the garage. And because he lived at home, he had access to the family's SUV which was big enough for everyone to travel comfortably. 

Which left Chuck

Chuck was a senior plus, graduated but still taking classes, unsure if he wants another degree or just something to do. Chuck was a writer and he owned the house they lived in thanks to the success of a series of books not so loosely based on their adventures. He was the least serious of them all. It seemed odd that he and Kevin were such good friends. There was something about Chuck's casual view of the world and Kevin's intense observations that helped them ground each other. 

And Mutt and Jeff*

Dean played baseball for the first two years and often ran in the morning with the track team. That second year, he met Jeff. He was a freshman and smaller than Dean, maybe 5'10 and very lean. He wasn't as fast but, he never seemed to tire. Distance was his event and together they pushed each other and became friends. Dean still ran with the track team but he no longer played baseball. Jeff reminded Dean of a little brother and he soon came to him with questions not related to his schoolwork.  
Mutt was in the same class as Jeff and they met as freshmen at the annual track and swim team mixer, affectionately called "the surf and turf special". Mutt's real name was Matt and it always took a few seconds to remember that. It was an inadvertent drunken comment, during a night of pizza and beer that made them all laugh. So, the joke was made and it just stuck. PDAs were very commonplace with the two of them and they had no inhibitions about being physical. They rarely missed an opportunity to touch, even if it was just a brush of a hand. 

And Cas had graduated

He left almost two weeks ago for a quick stop home before he would start a teaching fellowship program. Dean and Cas were just a step beyond friendship almost from the day they met. It didn't take very long for them to begin to separate themselves from the rest of the group. They seemed to always have something to talk about. Cas always finding a way to make Dean smile. Dean always the perfect audience. It became obvious to their friends that there was some kind of magic there. They were on opposite ends of the curriculum; Dean loved to play with numbers and solve problems while Cas loved words. He was a poet and a dreamer.  
At one point, Dean thought of moving in with Cas, maybe even a place of their own. But that wasn't really where they were headed, not together anyway. But there was a comfort, an easiness between them. Neither man was afraid to feel or be tender or even selfish. 

That last night together, they lie in bed snuggling under the cool, soft sheet. They shift around until Dean's head is resting on Cas' chest. He can hear his heart beating and wraps his arm around him, squeezing just a little tighter, nestling himself in just a little closer. He drapes one leg over his lover's hip letting it barely touch Cas' groin. But it was enough to garner a response. Cas let out a small contented sigh and pressed one hand to Dean's head, pulling him impossibly closer, absently rubbing the other hand up and down Dean's arm relishing in the feel of the play in the muscles. 

"Dean, do you know what I wish?"  
It was a little while before he answered. "Yea, me too, Cas."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

So, today the adventure would begin. But first, they would at least get rid of all the alcohol and beer bottles. Dean volunteered to tackle the kitchen including any science experiments or reanimated food he found in the fridge. He suggested they draw lots for bathroom clean up.  
Eli had spent the night with his girlfriend, Lenore, and after driving her to the airport, would pick up Matt and Jeff on his way to the house.  
Dean was pleased and maybe a bit surprised to find that the only two coming down to breakfast were Kevin and Chuck. It meant that all the rooms were empty and there were no stragglers to worry about. Breakfast was big and plentiful and just in time for the rest of the crew's arrival. The coffee was high octane and the cleanup was relatively quick once everyone pitched in. 

Eli's SUV was big enough for everyone to be comfortable and hold all of their stuff . But, none of them wanted to go anywhere without their favorite traveling companion.  
The first stop was to pick up Dean's Baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean took over the driving after their last stop. It had been a long day and with darkness settling in, he would be the most comfortable finding their way. The last hour had been relatively quiet. Matt and Jeff were asleep in the third row; much smaller Jeff was burrowed in, wrapped in Matt's long powerful arms. Kevin was wearing his "coal miner hat", which was actually a baseball cap with LED lights in the brim. He was working with his laptop on some photos he had taken. And Eli was thoroughly engrossed in texting with Lenore and at this point, neither of them was involved in the conversation. So, this left Dean and Chuck to discuss the great mysteries of life. 

"Hey D, What do you think your Dad's got to eat?"

Turning off the main road, Dean slowed his speed and took a quick look to the right as he passed the hidden driveway of his neighbor's house. Following a slight curve in the road, Dean could see the two utility poles that flanked the driveway that led to his dad's place. He could see the glow of the porchlight and it brought a smile to his face. But it wasn't just the thought of home that made him smile. He turned his head to give a quick nod to Chuck who now wore a bigger smile as he flung a sweatshirt into the back seat startling Eli, whose frantic movements brought Kevin back to the present. 

They entered the house, dropped their bags at the door, and immediately hurried into the kitchen. On the stove was a freshly made pot of chicken and vegetable stew, still warm. There was also a baked chicken, pickles, coleslaw, and rolls enough to feed a baseball team, which should have been enough for them. Dean grabs a handful of grape tomatoes then goes and talks to his dad. He finds him in his downstairs bedroom, which he converted about a year ago when climbing the stairs at the end of a long day became too difficult. After a quick chat and a half-hearted warning from his dad, to keep the noise down during their "slumber party", Dean returned to the kitchen to eat. 

The house had three bedrooms upstairs. Dean had his room, which was the master, that Dean laid claim to once his dad moved downstairs. He offers to share but no one feels right taking the offer. It may not have been wrong to do so but, Dean and Cas had always slept in that room; it felt intrusive. Chuck and Kevin would share a room and Eli, Matt and Jeff would take the only room with two beds. Eli wasn't too enthusiastic. His concerns were not unfounded. Each one in the group had walked in on a shower, opened a car door, or shared a bedroom with them. Chuck had been the one to make the puppy remark which led to the nickname of Mutt and Jeff. 

No one was offended. It was real and sweet in an exasperating, rolling your eyes sort of way. They sat wrapped up in each other, usually with Jeff in Matt's lap. His large muscular legs and powerful swimmer's shoulders and arms cradling Jeff as if they needed each other's body heat to keep them alive. That's not to say this was their behavior in public but when they were alone and safe, within this group, that need and desire could flourish. After making a wreck of the food and the kitchen, and with Dean's insistence, they cleaned up and said their goodnights. 

Dean was going through his closet to see if there was anything he wanted to bring along when he heard a quiet knock at the door and turned to see Chuck walk in.  
"Hey, you guys ok?" Dean asked.  
Chuck smiled and answered, "That's what I came here to ask you."  
"Me? I'm good." Dean answered a little hesitantly as if expecting something else.  
Chuck walked over to where Dean was standing. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. He didn't speak; he just stood there.  
Dean shook his head and took a seat at the edge of the bed. Chuck came and sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulder.  
"Dude, I'm really good."  
"D, the last time we took this trip Cas was with us. And I think the last time you were home he came with you, am I right? Listen D, I don't know how you feel." He paused, for dramatic effect?, for literary tension?, before he said, "I've never been so lucky."  
Dean's face twisted and his expression was as if Chuck was speaking a language he didn't understand.  
"I mean, I've never been in love. You're heartbroken."  
A small chuckle of embarrassment escaped Dean and he slowly shook his head. "You make me sound like a ....."  
"A romance novel?"  
"At least." It was a long minute before Dean spoke next. "I miss him. It hasn't even been three weeks and I just spoke to him." He blew out a long breath closing his eyes then pressing his lips tightly together. It was supposed to stop his emotions from escaping. He blinked a few times but Chuck could see the shimmer in his eyes.

He pulled Dean closer to him and ignored all of that.  
"It was the right thing for both of us, you know." Dean looked at his friend desperately seeking agreement.  
"It was, D."  
Desperate to change the mood, Dean lightly shoved his friend as he said, "What do you know? You think you're in love at least twice a month."And he laughed at the exaggerated look of pain on Chuck's face. They hugged, Chuck ruffled Dean's hair and they said their goodnights.

After his shower, Dean lies in bed unable to sleep. He felt a little bit silly at all the sentimentality.  
He grabbed his phone and found the picture that Cas had sent him from the rehearsal. Cas was standing in front of the banner announcing congratulations to the graduates; he was smiling with his right hand raised near his face. At first, Dean thought it was a wave but, on closer look, he saw the way Cas had his fingers separated. He recognized the Vulcan sign for "live long and prosper". And oddly, that's the image that caused the lump in his throat.

Cas had added a caption, "I have been and always shall be your friend."* He knows it was meant to be funny and light-hearted but the truth of it brought up emotions that Dean hadn't expected. But the memory didn't make him unhappy. He and Cas had moved beyond friendship very early in their relationship. It was just a natural progression from the playful banter and hugging that came with every hello and goodbye. The lingering looks and almost uncontrollable smiles that appeared whenever they were in each other's company.

It was an attraction that seemed beyond them as if they had known each other from some other place and time. They were aware that it wasn't meant to last forever; it was perfect for the right now. They wanted different things in life that each was unable to give the other. Dean smiled at having made the decision to perhaps give Cas a call in the morning. He put his phone on the dresser, along with his watch and the contents of his pockets, then got himself ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Spock to Captain Kirk. "Star Trek II, The Wrath of Khan"


	3. Chapter 3

The early morning quiet at home was comforting. Dean lay in bed and soaked it in. He watched the dark night through his bedroom window begin to fade as he imagined the sun push the moon out of its way. Sunrise was imminent so, Dean got himself up and ready for his morning run. On his way out, he peeked in on his dad, still snoring, and passed Eli on the recliner asleep in the front room. 

Dean loved this time of day especially at home, just before the sun comes up. The dew sits like twinkling stars on the greenery in his dad's flower beds along the walkway. He looks around the property as he stretches and realizes how much he missed the place. He thinks about his mom and how she spent her last months teaching Bobby how to care for the flowers. She knew he would need something to keep him busy at home when he was alone and a way to be close to her. He chastises himself for being so soft and brushes it off to missing Cas and feeling a little off-balanced. 

He starts down the road figuring he would do just a few miles so he would be home in time for breakfast with his dad. When he was living at home, especially after his mom died, Dean always made sure to spend as much time as he could with his dad. He huffed out a laugh as he remembered the mornings he barely had the ability to get out of bed, after a night out, and how the thought of food turned his stomach. He also remembered the look on his dad's face and the tender smile on those particular mornings.

His run took him down the blacktop then instead of the left toward the lake where he could really put in the miles, he turned right. The road took him to the town's main business district. He realized his mistake when he found himself walking more than running as he stopped to speak to people he knew. It was a mix of school mates and friends, parents and family of friends, the shop owners, and others who were friendly with his father. But he didn't mind it at all; this was his home. 

Parents always liked Dean. He came from a good family that raised him right. He was polite, always helpful, and took his schoolwork seriously. Girls liked him because he was kind and attentive, a good athlete, and really nice to look at. Boys liked him too. On the field, he played hard and always had your back. Off the field, he was funny and fun and the perfect wingman. Some of the boys liked him more than others because he was just so pretty.

When Dean returned, he walked in quietly and smelled coffee brewing. He checked his watch realizing it seemed a bit early for his dad. He walked into the kitchen to start breakfast and found Eli fixing himself a cup of coffee. "Mornin' Eli. What's got you up so early?" Dean took the mug offered to him and poured himself a cup. It was cool and damp outside this time of day so he wrapped his hands around the cup to help take the chill off. Eli took a sip.

"I've been in the recliner for hours. I saw you go out; that's when I decided to get the pot going." Dean savored that first sip, tasting the vanilla from the bean that Eli kept in with the grounds. He obviously brewed this pot from his personal stash. Then he watched Dean draw in his brows and decided to answer the question he knew was coming. "I just couldn't sleep in that room last night with Matt and Jeff." 

Dean shook his head and laughed as he reached out and tapped his hand on Eli's shoulder. "I forgot this is your first trip with them. And they promised to behave. Don't worry we'll..."

"NO!" The word came out sharp and quick as visions floated through Eli's head of what Dean thought he was saying. "They were good. I think they were asleep in like five minutes."

"That does sound about right; they were in that shower a long time." Dean couldn't resist the eyebrow wiggle.

"Yea, well. Even when they're sleeping they snuggle and they make these whimpering noises. No wonder you guys call them pups."

Dean hid his smile by taking another drink from his cup, knowing that Eli didn't really understand the true meaning of what he was saying.

While he and Eli spoke, Dean collected what he needed for breakfast. He was pleased to find everything he had asked his dad to have on hand. He sliced onion and put it in the skillet on low heat. He grabbed the eggs and bacon (Canadian and smoked), as well as some frozen spinach he moved from the freezer to the fridge the night before. Dean took advantage of Eli's abilities in the kitchen and had him cut up fruit and slice potatoes. He had a quick thought to add pancakes but decided that cornbread was a better choice and made that much better with fresh corn.


	4. Chapter 4

Of course, Matt walked in as if on cue. "Morning, guys."  
"Mornin'", they both answered.  
"Sleep ok? Dean asked and watched as Eli's eyes widened. Then he quickly added, "Where's the Princess?"  
"He'll be down in a minute. You know how much he enjoys making an entrance." Matt rolled his eyes but couldn't hold back the wide grin that seemed to appear all on its own. Matt's smile made Eli even more uncomfortable and he took a quick look at Dean. Sensing his friend's discomfort, Dean smiled to emphasize the harmlessness of it all and asked Eli to see if his dad was awake.  


As Eli turned the corner, on his way to Bobby's room, he heard a heavy footfall. He looked up and watched one long lean leg followed by the other slowly and fluidly descend the stairs; it was almost hypnotic. Eli's gaze followed the line from the low cut running shoe, up the tanned muscular legs to a pair of tiny running shorts and matching tank top in the same bright color as the "swoosh" on his shoes. He stopped, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide as they moved up the slim body to the delicate features of Jeff's face and continued on to the thick, burnished auburn hair, that always fell across one eye when not tied back, as he did for his morning run. And Jeff took this opportunity to pause, "Don't you love this color?" Eli didn't answer immediately so, Jeff bounced down the remaining few steps and grabbed Eli in a hug. "I'm stunning, huh?"  


Hearing the exchange from the kitchen, someone said, "Behave yourself and come have some breakfast." Arm in arm Jeff leads Eli back into the kitchen. Dean could see that Eli's face is flushed and opens his arms for Jeff's good morning hug. "Eli, do you think you could go and see if my dad is up?" With his face turning just a little bit redder, Eli turns and leaves the kitchen, passing Kevin on the way.  


On his way into the kitchen, Kevin also noticed Jeff's outfit, though he was not as affected as Eli. "You going running? " he asked. With the words 'Captain Obvious' on the tip of his tongue, Chuck walked in and said, "Unless he's planning to prance around in that outfit all day." With his hands on his hips and a very indignant look on his face, including a pout that the best plastic surgeon couldn't duplicate, Jeff answered, "I don't prance!", complete with a foot stomp.  


Wrapping an arm around his boyfriend, Matt said, "Oh, you prance, sweetie. The Rockettes got nothing on you."  


Jeff nestled himself into Matt's embrace. "You know how high I can kick."  


"You're very flexible"  


"You're not so bad yourself."  
This conversation was putting their morning run in danger until Kevin said, "You two should let me take pictures while we're here."  


Chuck nearly choked on his coffee. Dean patted his back but couldn't hold back the laugh. And he couldn't decide which was funnier, Kevin's innocent non sequitur or Chuck's reaction.  


Placing a light kiss to the top of his boyfriend's head, Matt asked, "So, you wanna run with us, Deanie?" Entering from the hallway, Eli said, with a huff and a roll of his eye, "He just got back." Jeff giggled but, before anything else could be said, Chuck clapped Eli on the shoulder, handed him a plate, and said, "Let's eat." No one on the face of this planet ever called Dean by that name except Matt, innuendo, and intent totally missed by Eli. And as tempting as the offer may have been, they were a package deal and that was something Dean would not do.  


Dean reached into the fridge and grabbed a container of green juice he made earlier. He handed it to Matt who said, "Thanks, you made this for us?" He took a swig and handed it to Jeff. Responding to Dean's slight nod, Jeff blew a kiss then drank. "How very Dean of you"*, he said.  


After a small sigh of exasperation, even though he knew to expect almost anything from these two, Dean asked, "Have you got your water bottles?" .  


"We prepped them last night", Jeff answered. Matt picked them up one black and one green as he walked towards the back door. "Save us something.", he said.  


An answer came from the dining room, "There's plenty of protein bars." Jeff gave an encore of that pout before smiling at the wink Dean gave him. Over his shoulder, Jeff spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, "I'm going to do my stretching now if anyone is interested." Matt said something that no one could quite make out. But it brought a little flush of pink to Jeff's cheeks and he immediately closes the door behind him.  


After putting aside enough food for Matt and Jeff, Dean made plates for himself and his dad and joined everyone for breakfast.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *'The Scorpion and the Frog' S13e8 Written by Meredith Glynn


	5. Chapter 5

At the end of the blacktop, they turned left. Matt and Jeff had made this run before, whenever they came with Dean for a visit. They had a decision to make within a few hundred yards. They could take the direct route to the lake or go through the hiking trail which added a few miles to the run. Jeff could run forever and Matt had a lung capacity that was almost inhuman. They were not in any hurry, had plenty of water and snacks. They took the scenic route.

As they approached the narrow road that leads to the lake, they put on a little speed to race that last bit of distance. It was only a race in theory because Matt's stronger legs and longer stride made victory in a short race almost a guarantee. But Matt would never win a race against Jeff not because he couldn't, not because he was a gentleman; the reason was much more selfish. He so enjoyed watching that tight ass bounce.

Matt and Jeff were completely shaved; Matt because it helped his swimming and Jeff just because. Jeff was meticulous, he never wanted a single hair to show on his body. Matt was a little more flexible. When he wasn't competing, he grew a small patch near his groin, just enough to create a feeling on the fingertips of something to hold on to. He kept it neat and trimmed, narrowing a little from top to bottom. Jeff described the shape as directional. He also allowed himself a short scruff of a beard which gave him the infrequent opportunity to scratch at Jeff's sensitive skin which always added just a little extra to their pleasure.

The plan was to turn around and start back after a short break. Jeff rested his hands on the wooden fence and looked out at the lake. Matt stepped behind him wrapping his arms around his lover and nuzzled into his neck. Jeff let his head fall back and Matt licked up his throat from the collar bone to his ear, which he nipped, receiving a squeal of pleasure from Jeff. With one arm around Jeff's chest, Matt ran his hand down the smooth torso, slick with sweat. He teased with his finger just inside the waistband, sliding it back and forth across the soft, skin. And Jeff's response to all this attention was to push his ass back into Matt and wiggle just enough to feel Matt's bulge between his cheeks. Matt's breath came out in a huff and he reached into Jeff's shorts and squeezed.

They found themselves a small collection of trees at the far end of the lake. It was quiet and they were alone.

Although they switched it up between themselves, Jeff prefers to bottom. He relishes the attention and he craves the feeling of being owned. They sit under a tree with Jeff between Matt's legs and Matt envelops him. He reaches his hand inside Jeff's shorts and wraps his big hand around Jeff's dick. The rhythm is slow, at first, Matt using spit and sweat to smooth the push/pull that caused Jeff's breath to come out in short bursts. He wrapped his arms around Matt's thighs and held on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby was the last one to the table. "Nice to see you boys," he said, as he took his seat.

"Thanks for having us, Mr. B."

"Chuck, you know you can call me Bobby."

"Sorry Mr. B, but I was raised never to call anyone's parents by their first name."

Eli answered, "But you don't call any of us by name, either."

"Be that as it may..." Chuck paused to let the groans and muttering die down, one of which sounded a lot like 'whatever Shakespeare.'

"Well," Bobby said, "I'm just letting you know if the day comes and I call you 'Hazel' don't be surprised." The comment struck everyone as funny but Dean was the only one who got the reference since he was only one in the group familiar with his father's penchant for old tv sitcoms. 

"Hey Dean," Kevin says, "There's corn in the cornbread. How did you ever think of that? It's good."

"You're right, " Bobby said. "Oh boy, but I miss this. Why don't you come back home so I can eat like this every day."

"Dad, you can not eat like this every day"

"But don't you already have a housekeeper?"

"He's not looking for a housekeeper, K" Chuck sighed and rolled his eyes as if he was about to explain something that he had repeated over and over. It may have been exasperating, but in reality, Chuck loved the way Kevin brought a change of direction to every conversation.  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeff was on his knees, one hand resting on Matt's thigh and the other stroking his cock. Jeff put Matt into his mouth and ran his tongue around the tip. Matt's groans gave Jeff encouragement to continue. It was sloppy and wet; it was fun. He licked and kissed and sucked and stroked. Matt held Jeff's head in his hands; he caressed him. He grabbed his hair. He pumped into his mouth; his own head back, his breath coming out in soft, low moans 

When Jeff paused and looked up with his lips red and puffy and glistening, Matt grasped him by the arms and raised him to stand. They held each other close and kissed for all they were worth. Matt slipped his hands down the back of Jeff's shorts and over his ass, slipping one finger into the crack. Jeff squeaked and Matt guided him out of his shorts.

Matt leaned into Jeff pressing his body into him and pushing Jeff's back against a tree. He cupped Jeff's ass cheeks in his big hands, pulling him closer and Jeff wrapped his arms around Matt, their bodies grinding together. Matt began to leak precum, the fluid sticky and lubricating at the same time. Their movements became quick and more forceful as Matt reached in between their bodies and wrapped his hand around their cocks and stroked, accelerating their breathing and advancing their pleasure .>/p>

After some time, wrapped in each other, sitting under the tree, they drank their water, and looked out at the lake before they headed back. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what are the rest of you boys up to today? I know, Dean, you're coming with me?" Dean nodded, still holding on to his table manners and not speaking with his mouth full. "I had John check her out to make sure she was ready to roll."

"I hope you put your best mechanic on it. We know how much Dean loves that car."

"He couldn't put his best mechanic on it." Eli said, with an expression on his face that gave away his intent. He was the youngest, a sophomore. He had clear skin with a pinkish tint and the look of mischief in his dark eyes. His hair was so black it appeared to be almost blue. In fact, he liked to use a blue rinse. It created an effect that Chuck described as comic book Superman blue. He wasn't very athletic; he played intramural sports with his friends but this group had become his second family. He waited and enjoyed the confused looks from the others around the table with a glint in his eye that belied the adorable boy next door demeanor. "He was at school with us."

" Thanks, Eli.", Dean said softly with a touch of sarcasm.

"So, you shouldn't be out very long then. Since you won't have to double-check everything, am I right Mr. B?" Chuck asked.

Bobby laughed. " We all know that no one declares Baby roadworthy but Dean." He reached out and lightly patted his son's cheek which was just a little pink from all the teasing. "What about the rest of you?"

Chuck spoke first. "I'm gonna try to get some work done. I think I wanna keep a diary of this trip. It might be our last one together and I believe we might get a good story out of it. Plus, I've got a couple of other things on the fire."

"I wanted to spend some time on the new graphics program I've been developing", Kevin said, "but if you need help in the kitchen, Chuck."

Everyone at the table laughed. Eli reached over and pulling his neighbor close he said, "You go ahead, Kev I'll help him out."

" Nope. You're coming with me." Dean said. "First, I'm leaving my Baby overnight at the garage so I need a ride home, and second, my Dad's having your car checked too." 

Bobby spoke up before Eli could protest. "We'll check the oil and the tires and top off the fluids. You know, just once around the block."

"Um, I appreciate it, really. But the car was totally checked before we left."

Dean looked at Eli and gave him a sad smile, the one you give the guy who's already lost but doesn't know it. "Eli, just make an old man happy."

"Ok Dean, I'll do it for you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chuck tended to the steaks which were marinaded in a spicy-sweet concoction Eli had learned at his family's restaurant. Eli was at the smoker with the vegetables using it more for steam than smoke. The guys left Kevin to take care of the salads because they knew the end result would always be a pleasant surprise of mixed fruit, nuts, and greens. Eli and Dean had done the shopping including plenty of beer. They also stopped at a local grocery and farmstand for the produce, including all the fixings for a blueberry cobbler. Dean loved the simplicity of a cobbler. He used the recipe his mom taught him. They very often cooked together, partly to encourage his interest and partly to help him get used to getting along without her. 

Dean's mom died while he was in high school. It was a difficult time for all of them; they were a very close family. Dean's parents both worked at the shop, albeit his mom was only there a couple of days a week. And Dean was an only child so, although they never meant to spoil him, they never missed a ballgame or a recital or a school play. 

Bobby had his feet up on a lounger bought for just this purpose, taking that little rest before dinner. Bobby's hands were marked and scarred including some healed over stitches and a burn from carelessly not wearing gloves. He had also developed arthritis which was temporarily eased by the ice-cold beer in his hand. All those years of working on cars had also done a job on his back so, being able to stretch out like this always helped. It was also nice to be catered to.

"Hey, Dad." Dean said, "Do you need anything?" Bobby turned to face his son who was seated next to him and smiled. "Not a thing. I got everything I need." And because Dean is Dean he also asked Chuck and Eli. 

Jeff went to the grill, wrapped one arm around Chuck's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. Chuck kissed him back. 

"That looks yummy," Jeff said. Chuck smiled and dipped a spoon into the sauce that Eli made to give Jeff a taste. And of course, Jeff enjoyed it just a little too much. He made his way back Matt.

At present, Jeff was sitting between Matt's legs at the foot of the chair. Matt was seated against the back cushion and they were feeding each other strawberries from a bowl resting between them. And they were obviously enjoying themselves, a lot. 

"Get a room, you two "

"We've got a room right, Eli?" Everybody laughed and Eli groaned.

"You guys. I can't wait to meet the Zilv that can keep you two in line," Dean said with a half-smile on his face and a quick lookup as if asking for help. 

Matt smiled and gave Dean a quick wink. "Is that an offer, Deannie?"

Dean cut his eyes to Chuck who had that look that gave fair warning that he was collecting fodder with every word they spoke. 

"And with that," Dean said, "I'm going to check on the cobbler" 

Using a kitchen towel, Dean removed the cobbler from the oven and soaked in the aroma. Placing the pan on a cooling rack, Dean removed the towel and noticed the stain "Well, that'll leave a mark", he said and he let out a laugh as a memory struck him. 

"How are you gonna get that out?", Cas asked, taking Dean's hands in his. Dean looked at his purplish-pink fingertips. "Lemon and salt. babe", he said, "no big deal."

"Why not wear gloves?"

"You know you can't feel as much as with bare skin" Dean winked and watched for the blush that he knew would come. 

"I mean it would keep your hands clean", Cas managed to say before he turned his face away to hide he smile he knew Dean would take for encouragement..

"But then I couldn't do this." Dean placed his finger, stained pink and purple, and wet with juice from the berries to his mouth. He pressed just enough to create a drag on his slack lips leaving a trail of color. Cas stared at the slow steady movement, his pupils widening and his breathing deepening. Almost unconsciously Cas runs his tongue across his own mouth and bites his bottom lip. Dean reaches out and places his thumb to Cas' mouth and cups his chin with the rest of his hand. He passes his finger across Cas's bottom lip before pushing the tip into his mouth. Cas closes his eyes and opens his mouth wider to invite Dean in and Dean accepts the invitation. Cas pulls him in licking and sucking while Dean reaches down and strokes Cas though his pants as an invitation to the main event. 

Dean's memories physically took him to the present as he shook off the chill that went up his spine. He took another look at the cobbler and was pleased with the results. Dean liked to cook but he truly enjoyed baking. there was a process, a technique, even in something as simple as a blueberry cobbler. He used his mother's sweet dough for this dish but, when he felt like showing off and he had the time, he used puff pastry that made a lattice topping of crisp, flaky buttery layers. And he always sprinkled the top with sanding sugar which caught the light and sparkled like tiny diamonds. "After all", he thought, "details are everything."* 

After dessert, they sat in the twilight and talked and joked. They talked a lot about their plans. These road trips were usually two to -three weeks of meandering with the freedom to pull off the main roads and stop wherever their fancy took them. One thing was constant; they always ended up at a wilderness lodge owned by Kevin's parents. It was quiet and secure and a perfect place to regroup before they headed home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Dean to Sam S4E17 "It's a Terrible Life" Written by Sera Gamble


	7. Chapter 7

After their meal, they said their goodnights. Dean did the last of the cleaning up as he usually did and his dad kept him company.

"We got the invitation a couple of days ago." Bobby said, carefully watching for Dean's reaction. 

" I know. I saw it on the hallway table. They sent a really nice picture; they look happy." Dean wanted to be sincere. He truly wanted Cas and Hannah to be happy. He knew that he and Cas wanted different things in life and it was easy to accept when it was just an abstract thought. But as time got closer he realized that he wasn't ready and was very reluctantly willing. 

Bobby touched his boy's face lightly tapping his cheek. He reached around Dean's head and gently squeezed the back of his neck as he pulled Dean towards him until Dean was leaning against his dad with his head on his shoulder. . Bobby held his son close and pressed his lips to Dean's head. Dean released a sigh and held his dad tight. 

"Love stinks. " He said. 

Bobby smiled then spoke softly. "You're a caring person, son and you give so much. It's easy to get hurt." He paused. "Did I ever tell you about Marcy?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Come sit down for a minute." They each took a seat at the small kitchen table. They were across from each other, Dean with a beer that he was nursing for so long, it was merely a prop. And Bobby with the last of his chamomile tea.

"Well, we were in school together and one summer we got really close. She was a pretty girl. Not the kind of pretty that boys fight over but, the kind that came with the way she treated people and the sweet smile that was just for you. I was working for Old Man Singer.." Dean's laugh interrupted him and Bobby's scowl cut Dean off mid-sentence before he completed his remark about how old 'old man Singer ' had been at that time. 

"As I was saying, Marcy would come by and bring me cookies and sometimes lunch on her break. And on my day off, we often went to the lake. I would fish and she would read to me. And before you go into the gutter, she was reading from our summer reading list." Dean raised up his hands and shook his head as if proclaiming his innocence and Bobby went back to his story. "Eventually, we started to talk about the future. I was a senior and I couldn't wait to finish so I could work full time and start to save up for my own shop. She was going to college and she couldn't wait to get out of this town. We both knew what that meant." 

" I love you Dad. But, I think you gotta work on your pep talk skills." 

Bobby reached out to rest a hand on Dean's. "I know it hurts, believe me. But it's after that that I met your mother." 

"I get it. Thanks, Dad.' Cas wasn't Dean's first boyfriend or even his first love. But there was something; it was deeper, beyond the physical and the emotional. It was as if he met his soulmate. They weren't traveling the same path but for that time it was perfect. Maybe Dean felt it was worse for him because Cas had somewhere to go and Dean was left. 

Father and son said their goodnights with a big hug and Bobby left the kitchen and went to bed. 

Dean went back outside. He found Kevin lying on the grass wearing his coal miner's hat and the rest of his uniform, t-shirt, cargo shorts, and black and white checked Vans, with his laptop in front of him. Dean knew enough to announce himself when Kevin was focused and especially in the dark.

"Hey Kev, what are you up to? "

"Dean?" He paused as if making sure. "I know I should be in bed but, I had this idea and I needed it to be dark."

Dean nodded slowly; he understood the way Kevin thought and was aware of how his remark was interpreted. Kevin had a deep respect for following the rules. It helped him stay focused and kept him disciplined. Being out after bedtime, unless it was a special occasion, was off his regular behavior. Because beaking his routine was just inconvenient. 

"Can you tell me what you're working on?" Kevin didn't answer right away because he couldn't. He rolled over to sit up, crossing his long legs at the ankles and leaning back on his elbows. . He removed his glasses and looked up at Dean. He wore an expression that made him look as if he were lost. As if he was no longer the person who created the work but just another observer. Dean understood. Kevin had difficulty with complex conversations. He was okay with straightforward questions and answers and he was always interested in what others had to say. He soaked it up like a sponge but, he found it difficult to explain his work; he wasn't able to simplify his thoughts. He wasn't shy as much as respectful of Dean and the other guys as he knew they were not on his level. 

Dean sat down beside Kevin and asked him. " Can you show me?"

Kevin grabbed his laptop and turned it to share the screen with Dean. Then he started talking. Dean didn't really get all the technical bits mostly because when Kevin talked about his work, he couldn't tone down his vocabulary or explain it in a linear way It was more like points on a map and he followed a different set of directions from everyone else. But Dean could appreciate the effects and the colors that resulted from whatever this photography thing was capable of that Kevin was developing. After about a half-hour, Kevin decided to go to bed.

Dean stood and walked with Kevin to the back door where he got a hug and returned it with a kiss to Kevin's forehead. He decided to stay out a little longer. He took a seat in one of the lounge chairs and fished out his phone. 


	8. Chapter 8

Dean listened to the phone ring and smiled as he remembered hearing Cas' musical variety ringtones for the first time. He told Dean that he chose each one based on who was calling so he would be emotionally prepared when he answered. 

It was a nice night; it had cooled down after sunset and Dean rolled down his shirt sleeves. He put his feet up on the lounge chair and leaned back so he could look out at the stars. He so loved this peace and quiet and even though his school had a sprawling campus with lots of green, it was still manufactured. It didn't feel to him like a real place not like at home. He heard the "hello" on the other end of the line.

"Hey old man"

"Hello Dean." Just the sound of his name from Cas' lips brought out emotions that he really wanted to control. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. What makes you think...." As Dean spoke those words he had a fear that maybe his emotions were coming out in his voice and he didn't want that. And then he had a more realistic thought. "Damn, Cas I'm sorry; I forgot about the time difference. I'll call you in the morning."

"No," Cas said, with concern "It's ok; what's going on?"

"We got the invitation today." Dean said.

" "Oh, I know it's still pretty far away but, you're gonna make it, right?"

" You know I will. After all, am I not the best man?" 

"Always." Cas answered. There followed a long few moments of silence. They picked up the conversation when Cas started to ask about the trip. 

"So Dean, what's on the agenda? I want to travel vicariously through you."

"Is that what it's called now? You're soon to be a married man. Behave yourself." And they both laughed, happy to be back in their comfort zone. 

"No, really. Tell me."

"Well, you know we've got Eli for the first time."

" With Mutt and Jeff? Poor kid." And they laughed again and it was comfortable. Dean related the story of Eli in the recliner and Jeff's grand entrance at breakfast and it was as if nothing had changed. Dean realized that nothing really had changed between them.

"I'm taking them to Jeff's parents on the way and we'll end up at the lodge as usual. The only other definite is a county fair/rodeo thing we found in Nebraska. And I've gotta be back a little early. I'm covering for Mills. His daughter is getting married. "

"That's great." Cas said enthusiastically. He also was familiar with everyone at Bobby's business having come with Dean on several of his trips home."Please give them my best. But Dean, when do you have to be back?"

"I've got about two and a half weeks before I have to be back. That should be enough time to get into some trouble." 

"Sounds like fun. Sorry to miss it." 

:I miss you." Dean said, instantly wishing he could take it back. 

"I know, me too. But, I'll see you soon." They had spoken only a few times since he left for his new job, having mostly kept in touch through quick text messages, and they both were having difficulty with the separation. Dean's thoughts drifted and he wondered if Cas was thinking the same.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you all set for tomorrow, everything packed up and ready to go? " Dean asked as he stepped out of the cabin carrying two steaming cups on a tray.

"Yes, I guess it's back to the old salt mines tomorrow." Cas commented. 

Dean shook his head. "You're so dramatic. We're only going back to school" He joined Cas on the wooden glider and handed him a mug of hot almond tea.

Cas took a sip of his tea. "Mmmm. What did you put in here?" He held up his hand to stop Dean from answering and took another sip. "It's vanilla something. I know there's alcohol in here." Dean winked and Cas continued to speak. "I love it. I'm really gonna miss nights like this." There was a wistful tone to his speech.

Dean moved closer and put an arm around Cas' shoulders. He kissed him lightly on his cheek and said softly, "Babe, you don't graduate for months. Do we have to do this now?" There was a note of sadness in his voice. It was like watching a movie and you knew the end was coming but you just didn't want to look. You wished you could change it. There was supposed to be a happy ending. 

It was the emotion in Dean's voice that touched Cas. He also dreaded that day when they would say goodbye. He turned to face him so quickly that drops of his tea splashed onto his hand. "Oh god, Dean, I'm not leaving you. Not until they drag me from the grounds in my cap and gown and lock the gate behind me." At that moment, they wore the same expression, a small unsure smile. They were each trying so hard to make the other feel better. 

Cas took the cup from Dean's hand and placed both mugs on the floor then took Dean's face in his hands and looked directly in his eyes. "I love you, Dean. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met. And I hate to admit this but, I will probably always get a little tight in the pants every time I think of your perfect face..." Cas could feel Dean tense and he himself was becoming uncomfortable. Dean stood and walked over to the railing on the porch. The attempt at lightening the mood was apparently having the opposite effect.

Cas rose and stood next to Dean. He maneuvered himself to stand face to face between Dean and the railing and that brought a smile. He reached around and grabbed Dean's ass and pulled him in closer. The suddenness of it forcing a quick burst of a laugh from Dean. "And this gorgeous ass," Cas said and delivered a slight smack. In reaction, Dean bucked his hips into Cas and said, "and my cock down your throat." 

Now Cas laughed. "Yeah and that too. But, " He paused a beat and gave Dean a gentle kiss. "I want the wife and kids and I know I will never have another man."

"Well. you've had the best so why...."

Oh, so you got jokes." Cas playfully pushed Dean away, throwing his hands up in the air. "At least I've left an impression." He took Dean's offered hand and they returned to the glider, their tea forgotten, and they gently rocked back and forth. They didn't speak; it wasn't necessary. They sat in each other's company watching the stars until Cas took Dean's hand again and led him back inside. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cas wanted their phone conversation to end on a lighter note. "So, Dean, um. Let me go. I gotta work in the morning." They both laughed at that. Cas asked Dean to give Bobby his best; they said their goodnights and disconnected the call. 

All this talk of weddings got under Dean's skin. An irritation, an annoyance like an itch that won't go away. He started to feel a tiny headache behind his eyes. He squeezed the bridge of his nose and gulped in a stuttering breath and released it one long exhale. He shook his head and looked up as if there was an answer coming that would solve everything. But he had his answer. What Cas had wasn't what Dean wanted but he knew it would come. Dean spent a few more minutes under the stars then went inside to go to bed. 


	9. Chapter 9

Dean was in a mood this morning, a really good mood. Somehow, last night's conversation with Cas, acknowledging the wedding, clearing the air had given him some clarity. He hadn't lost Cas or what they had been to each other. They still loved each other but their relationship had changed, it evolved, it was growing into something they could sustain. They were each taking their own paths to what would make them happy. It was okay; he could understand it. Dean felt lighter, almost free, not alone, not left behind, not anymore.

He had been up for hours. He had fallen asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. By the time the others came down to breakfast, Dean had taken a quick run, showered, dressed, and prepared a feast. He picked through the fruits and vegetables to determine what wouldn't keep after they were all gone. He froze some of it, he juiced some of it and some of it went into the pancakes and the eggs. 

Chuck was the first to come down for breakfast. "Holy crap, D, what is this?" 

"Breakfast" Dean answered innocently.

"For who? " Chuck paused a beat. "Wow, you've disrupted my grammar with all this. For whom, D?"

Dean laughed. "We're leaving today. I figured we could use a good breakfast" 

" You know we're driving; we're not walking." Chuck raised his eyebrows and looked to Dean for an explanation. 

"I spoke to Cas last night." Dean said in a small voice that was almost a whisper. As if it were just a thought that involuntarily jumped out, having nothing to do with this conversation. Chuck didn't speak waiting for Dean to continue, unsure if Dean's revelation was good or bad. Dean smiled, a blush growing on his cheeks. "I'm ok; It was good", he said. Chuck nodded his head and opened his mouth to speak when Eli walked in. 

"Hey, do I smell cinnamon buns?" The end of Eli's question faded away as he walked into the kitchen and looked around. 

"They're in the oven." Dean mumbled. 

"So that explains everything." Chuck clapped his hands together. "Let's eat." Dean gave Chuck a quizzical look. Chuck winked back at him. We'll talk later, it told him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was way too much food for them to eat even if Dean froze what he could for his dad and packed a lunch for the trip. 

"We havin' company this morning' ?" Bobby asked facetiously. He knew that cooking like this was Dean's happiness and he had his suspicions about what caused this change from the previous night. He only wanted his son to be happy and he knew that something had happened between Dean and Cas, some kind of agreement, an understanding. Something that helped Dean let go and he didn't need any more information than that. 

"Maybe it's a goodbye party," Kevin said matter of factly. 

"Oh no, I'm not dressed for that," Jeff said excitedly as he started to rise from his seat. As Matt laid a hand on his arm, Jeff looked to Dean who smiled and slowly shook his head. Jeff fell back into his seat, his hand to his heart, letting out a sigh. "Oh, thank goodness", Jeff said, dramatically. Matt pulled him close and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

After a few more comments, the laughter died down and they began to eat in earnest. 

"Well boys, "Bobby said, "What's on the agenda this time? The second-largest ball of twine * again?"

Eli's eyes widened, he sat up straighter and looked around the table for confirmation. "E, " Chuck admonished and Eli deflated. 

Their road trips were basically a meandering with the freedom to pull off the main roads and stop wherever their fancy took them. This year they had made one definite decision. They would make their way to a rodeo festival in Northern Nebraska. It was a combination county fair with music and food and a real-life cowboy rodeo. The guys were determined to make it memorable. They knew when the sun went down there would be plenty of beer, men, women, and whatever else they might want no more than a few miles in any direction. 

While he waited for Bobby to get ready to go to work, Dean cleaned up and put the leftovers away. He packed a cooler for the car and put away some things in his dad's freezer. Whatever was left on the table was assured to be eaten. 

On their way out the door , Bobby grabbed a half of a cinnamon bun and didn't miss the playful scowl that Dean sent his way. Walking out behind his dad, Dean turned to face the rest of them. "I'm going to pick up my Baby. So, you guys get your shit together; I'm giving you about an hour. " 

Everyone was agreeable, at least that's how Dean interpreted the various sounds from mouths half full of food. Just as Dean was closing the door he said over his shoulder, "And clean up after yourselves." He heard what he believed to be a biscuit hit the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * S2 E7 "The Usual Suspects" written C. Humphris


	10. Chapter 10

The reflection of the sunlight on Baby's chrome distracted Bobby from his conversation. It caused him to check his watch and he realized it had been almost an hour since Dean had gone to retrieve the Impala. He watched his son step out of the car wearing the same expression as his own, a proud parent. Dean's Baby never failed to get attention not only from the customers but, also the mechanics and the other staff as well. 

The sunbeams shimmered on the water droplets on the just-washed windshield like a sprinkling of tiny gems. And there wasn't a scratch or a dent or a ding on the sleek shiny black surface of the 1967 Impala, a gift from his parents for his sixteenth birthday. It wasn't in the pristine condition that it is now; there was sanding and buffing and painting, dozens of replacement parts, and an almost incalculable amount of hours. Bobby always believed that it wasn't the car but the opportunity and the challenge to perfect her that was the real gift. 

Bobby excused himself from his conversation and walked toward the Impala. Henry, who had been speaking with Bobby was one of Baby's biggest admirers waved over to Dean and Dean called over to him. 

"Sorry, she still ain't for sale, Henry" 

Playfully menacing, Henry pointed at Dean and said, "One day, Dean, one day." And he laughed as he walked back into the garage.

Before Dean could answer, Bobby clapped him on his shoulder and slowly shook his head at the exchange then he squeezed his son tight like he always did whenever they said goodbye. 

"Did you gas her up?", Bobby asked 

" Yes, Dad." 

" The tires, the fluids?" 

Dean couldn't help but laugh at these unnecessary but totally expected questions. "Dad, we just checked her out yesterday." 

"Well, you know I can't let this beauty on the road until I know she's ready." Bobby paused, looking at Dean with a smirk, and winked. "So she can keep you safe." 

"Nice try old man." They both laughed. "Well, I've got a few things out of your car, too." Dean mimicked casting off and reeling in with a fishing pole. " And I'll be back for the wedding." 

Bobby began to protest but Dean insisted. "You know I love working at the shop and I'll still have plenty of time to get into some trouble." He smiled that smile and Bobby gave in. "And besides, " Dean said, "You know I can't miss the fish fry." He rubbed his belly and licked his lips. 

Every summer the shop sponsored a barbeque and fish fry to raise money for the Little League team and other local projects. It was held near the end of the summer and Dean made sure it was as close to his dad's birthday as possible. There were contests and games and plenty of food. It was the kind of thing that brought the community together. It was the kind of thing Dean loved about living in a small town. 

At almost that same instant, the shop door swung open with such force that it bounced back and hit the young man who was running out. It was the "ow" that caught their attention. Father and son turned and watched Adam as he rubbed at a spot on his arm. The incident was made more entertaining by the fact that Adam was obviously not seriously injured and as coordinated as a marionette with cut strings. He was at that age where puberty and growth spurts were his masters. His legs felt too long and his limbs made their own decisions of when and how they would obey him. 

"Adam, what the hell. There better be a fire in there", Bobby said with mock agitation while trying to hide a smile. 

Dean asked, "Are you ok? ", having just as much success hiding his own. 

Still rubbing his shoulder, Adam slowly nodded. He walked toward Dean carrying an insulated bag. "I didn't want you to leave without this," he said, holding the bag out in front of him. 

Dean opened his arms and beckoned Adam to him. "Without that or without this?" Adam's cheeks pinked and he walked into Dean's arms for a hug. 

Both of Adam's parents worked at the shop. His dad, John, was a mechanic and his mom, Mary, helped Bobby take care of business. Neither Adam nor Dean had any siblings and as they grew up, Adam looked up to Dean as a big brother and Dean took on that guide and protector role that came so naturally to him. 

"Is it true ?", Adam asked stepping back from Dean's embrace. "You're gonna come work here when Henry goes to the wedding?" His eyes shifted between father and son, expectantly, looking for confirmation and not caring where it came from. Bobby answered with a nod of his head and a big smile. Bobby and his wife were not able to have any more children after Dean was born, and he loved Adam almost like his own son. But more than that, he knew how much the relationship between the two boys did for Dean. 

Dean hugged his dad one more time, then Adam, giving him a peck on his forehead. He settled himself into the driver's seat and fastening the upgraded seat belts he installed last year, he leaned out the window and told Adam to be sure and thank his mom for the food. With one more "I love you, Dad", Dean drove out of the lot and towards home. 

Dean was surprised to see so much activity when he pulled up to the house. And not so surprised to see Jeff sunning himself on the lawn. He backed the car up to put the trunk closer to the house. He opened the trunk to check that the fishing poles were safe and secure. He really didn't know if he would use them but, he enjoyed the tranquility that fishing brought him and if the opportunity presented itself, he would be ready. He rearranged the rest of the contents of the trunk to leave as much space available as possible for Matt and Jeff's things since he would be driving them home, to Jeff's parents'. 


	11. Chapter 11

Dean greeted his friends and walked over to Jeff. "Hey beautiful, you want a ride?" 

Jeff sat up as he opened his eyes, shading his face with his hand. He held his other hand out and Dean helped him up. He answered, "Sure do, handsome." 

"Ok then, let's go get your things." 

Tending to Jeff first was a conscious decision. Most of the guys had two bags, a duffel, and some kind of backpack. Even Matt had only three bags and he was still able to keep up with his boyfriend. But getting Jeff's things into the trunk did take some serious organizational skills, including keeping essentials readily available. And "essentials" could be anything from suntan lotion to a quick change of clothes, including shoes. 

With that done, Dean took a quick check inside the house. He was pretty proud of his little family. Everything was in place. The dishes were done, the kitchen was clean and when he checked upstairs, all the beds were stripped, the towels were out of the bathrooms and all collected by the washer ready for Mrs. Mills the next time she came by. He left a short note for his dad and went back out. 

Packing up the cars, Mutt and Jeff call dibs on Baby’s back seat, so enthusiastically, that Dean gives serious consideration to laying down a plastic tarp. 

“Hey, three amigos!", Dean called out to Chuck, Kevin, and Eli who were preparing to climb into the SUV. " I need a co-pilot. I am not riding alone with these two. Every time I look in the mirror I’m gonna feel like I’m watching freakin' porn. “ 

“That’s how we did it last year.” Someone answered. 

"Who rode shotgun last year? " Eli asked innocently, the words trailing off as he remembered that last year Cas would have most likely come along on the trip. “Sorry Dean” 

“Dude, he graduated, Cas didn’t die. it’s cool. " And with that, Dean smiled and pointed to Eli who ran over more than excited to take, what he believed to be, a position of honor. The first leg was expected to be a long one so, Eli would ride with Dean so that Kevin could ride with Chuck, which would make him more comfortable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rodeo town was a pretty easy drive, about four hours southwest. But, the county fair would be on for ten days so, they decided to take a detour. There was a track and field event at the University Of Iowa ( only about six hours out of the way but who's counting ? ) They weren't really interested in the event as a whole, although Jeff had some competition he would like to keep an eye on. The real draw was the student body. It was the perfect way to start a road trip. Their first stop was actually at the Engineering College to meet up with a friend of Kevin's who was working on a project that interested him. They met his friend and hung out for an hour or so then made arrangements to pick him up in the morning. 

The conversation at breakfast the next morning was lively, full of playful jabs and immature jokes. The cape of maturity and decorum was completely shed. Chuck met the rest of them at the diner since he never came back to the motel. It was his job to pick up Kevin but he was alone. He seemed to be beyond his first cup of coffee and from the looks of him, it wasn't enough. He explained how Kevin, in his own way, asked to stay an extra day. Not really expecting any opposition, they all agreed. They weren't on a timetable so, why not? 

"Deanie," Matt said with a little too much enthusiasm. While Jeff clasped his hands as if in prayer and mouthed the word 'please'. " Can we go back to the bar? " That got everyone's attention.

The three of them had found the local gay bar where the college kids went. Matt and Jeff enjoyed themselves on the dance floor while Dean alternated between that and the bar. They danced together and apart and like chum in the water, they were fresh meat and all the pretty college boys pounced on them like piranhas. After a while, Dean took a break and went to the bar for a fresh beer. And like the pied piper, he took a good amount of the boys with him. Dean wasn't looking for a hook-up, at least not tonight, but it did feel good to have a little fun. Matt and Jeff decided to tell the story of their evening and what they referred to as Dean's escapades. 

"We watched Dean at the bar with all the boys flitting around like the fairies that they were." 

Matt gave Jeff the side-eye and Jeff answered, "Well they were." Dean had been enjoying himself; there was flattery and teasing and maybe a little kissing and touching.

Jeff continued, "One time I looked over and I didn't see him. After a few minutes when I still didn't see him, I took Matt by the hand and we went to investigate." 

"Investigate? " Chuck said, fighting a smile. "Who are you two, Hazard and Somerset*?"

Matt spoke then, "Well, we walked around, checked the bar and the dance floor and the hallways. I told Jeff that Dean was probably just in the bathroom or went out for some air. "

"Or something else," Jeff said. "And I was right. It was maybe fifteen minutes later that we finally saw him again at the bar." Very dramatically, Jeff continued, ' "And he looked VERY happy." When all eyes looked his way, Dean took a sip of his coffee so he wouldn't have to speak. However, Chuck did catch his eye and gave him a small salute with his own cup. Matt continued. 

"Anyway, when we were ready to take a break, we looked over and saw this big bruiser all over our Deanie."

Dean reached over and patted Matt's thigh. "I'll take it from here. Well, we started talking, he bought a round, and then he moved in. It could have gotten ugly but all of a sudden these two came running over, launched themselves at me, and called me 'Daddy'" He had to pause for the laughter to die down and to catch his breath. "Anyway, the guy got the message. Then he said, 'I'd like an invite to that' and moved his hand back and forth indicating the three of us." 

"Eww", Jeff said. Then from the looks he got, he whispered, "Sorry."

"So what happened? ", Eli asked 

"I told him they were shy."

The laughter at the table almost matched the laugh that came out of the big man the night before at the bar. And it was infectious spreading throughout the small crowd. He had clapped Dean on the shoulder, told him to have a good night and then he walked away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Emery Hazard and John-Henry Somerset are boyfriend police detectives in a series written by Gregory Ashe.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning they had a big breakfast and hit the road. The arrangements were the same; Eli, Matt, and Jeff rode with Dean and Kevin rode with Chuck. This way Kevin could talk about the engineering project and Chuck was able to follow a lot of it just from experience. They expected the ride to be about six hours. 

The ride was uneventful and the talk was fun. The radio played and time passed. 

After a while, Eli whispered, "Dean, what are they doing?" 

Dean cut his eyes to look at Eli who hooked his thumb towards the back seat. Dean looked in the rearview mirror, rolled his eyes, and shook his head. Matt and Jeff were seated on the back seat facing each other. They had their knees slightly bent with Jeff's thighs atop Matt's. They each had one hand resting on the other's chest and their other hand was resting on their own belly. And there was a small sound like a hum. A big smile grew on Dean's face as he imagined what Eli was thinking. "They're doing deep breathing exercises." He paused. "It's a kind of yoga." And with that, Eli appeared to understand, but he couldn't stop staring. Dean needed to change the subject.

"So. Eli, excited about next year?" Eli looked blankly at Dean. " Boston ?"

"oh, yeah." he answered noncommittedly. Dean asked what was wrong and it took a couple of "nothing, what's wrong? nothings " before Eli broke down. "I am excited, I guess. I really want this and I think I really love Lenore." 

"But..", Dean coaxed.

"But, I'm nineteen; I mean I'll be twenty by then. But, I already know what I'm gonna do at school; I'm with Lenore. Is everything like this? My whole life is already planned? " 

Dean felt for the boy. He knew what it was like to feel overwhelmed, to have to make difficult decisions but, Eli needed to see the possibilities. "The future is actually full of surprises. Not all of them are what you want or what you're looking for. Just because you have a plan that doesn't mean it's a straight line. You'll always have choices to make." He paused, perhaps feeling a little for some of the decisions he recently had to make. However, this wasn't about him. "Let me ask you a question. Are you going to Boston because of Lenore? "

Eli looked almost offended. "NO!", he said emphatically, raising his voice with each word, "Boston has the best...." 

Dean quickly raised a hand to cut him off. "Ok, you don't have to convince me." He purposely spoke softly.

Eli blew out a big breath. "Well, maybe I did start looking because I wanted to be near Lenore. But it really is the best program."

Dean nodded. "Just be sure you make your decisions based on what you want. What makes you happy." 

"Uh oh, are you about to tell us a story, Deanie?" Dean looked in the rearview mirror at Jeff and Matt with their elbows on the knees and their heads in their hands with rapt expressions on their faces. And he laughed when he turned to see the expectant look on Eli's face as well. 

They had never discussed exclusivity but Dean never wandered however, he had always been aware that he was borrowing Cas. It was early in the relationship; Cas received an invitation to a wedding back home and Dean joked about being the plus one. "Dean, I am the plus one", Cas said. Her name was Hannah and they had been friends forever. They planned on getting married when Cas finished school. He hadn't expected to meet anyone as special as Dean. But, it had always been temporary for both of them. They each wanted different things to make them happy, and as much as it hurt when Cas left, and it hurt them both, it was the right thing for them to do. One night they had that conversation. 

"Dean ?", Cas spoke softly, so much so, that at first, it seemed only to drift in the air like a breath. He said it again, this time with more confidence, but still soft enough not to cause alarm but enough to get Dean's attention. "Do you think you could live like this?" Dean turned to face Cas. "What do you mean?" His response was playful. He thought to make a joke but, something in Cas' eyes made him just a little cautious. "With a man," Cas continued, "as your partner. Like this." And he waved his hand loosely back and forth between them. Dean sighed as he let go of a big breath; he knew this conversation would come. And although he hadn't scripted it, he felt he knew what the words would be. "Babe, " he said." We both knew that this wasn't..." He paused to collect himself. "We're neither one of us ready for that, not now. But yeah, I want this life." Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' middle then leaned in and placed a kiss to Cas' neck. It lingered, just a slight pressure. Cas let his head rest on Dean's shoulder and spoke his name. "I want the wife and two kids." And with graduation looming, every moment was precious and every good-bye was heartbreaking. But they both knew that staying together just to please each other would only end up making them both unhappy. 

Dean looked quickly to see that Eli appeared as if he were about to cry. He reached over and patted Eli on the thigh. He actually thought of pulling over but decided that might just encourage Eli to lose control. "It hurts, Eli.", Dean said with a small smile, "a lot. But me and Cas are in a good place now. We're each gonna be able to do what makes us happy."

"That's a terrible story.", Jeff said in a tiny broken voice.

Eli answered, "Yeah, you don't look happy, Dean."

"I'm getting there", Dean said. followed by a small shrug and a half-smile before he continued, "And I am happy that Cas has what he wants". From the back seat, Jeff squeaked, "You'll always have us" and at that moment, Matt and Jeff flung themselves to the front and wrapped their arms around the front seat passengers. Jeff around Dean and Matt around Eli. The suddenness of it causing Dean to swerve and Jeff to scream in his ear. Dean pulled over for a few minutes before getting back on the road. .

One of the reasons they chose this particular rodeo instead of one of the bigger ones, like the Cody Stampede, was the accommodations. They would be staying in a house that was in town which gave them the luxury of not having to drive to and from the events. It was a completely furnished three-bedroom ranch with a good-sized kitchen, a family room with a pool table, a deck out back with a grill, and a two-car garage. Plus, there were also enough bathrooms and TVs to make it very comfortable. 

As Chuck was still a couple of hours behind them, Dean and Eli went on a supply run and left Matt and Jeff to entertain themselves. Later that afternoon, the consensus was to get settled, eat at home, and hit the night rodeo. 


End file.
